This application is a continuation in part of three patent applications filed by the same inventor, Normal F. Krasner, on Mar. 8, 1996, these three applications being: An Improved GPS Receiver and Method for Processing GPS Signals (Ser. No. 08/612,669) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,734; An Improved GPS Receiver Utilizing a Communication Link (Ser. No. 08/612,582) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,914; An Improved GPS Receiver Having Power Management (Ser. No. 08/613,966).